The present embodiments relate to three-dimensional scanning. More specifically, the embodiments relate to dynamic detector pose identification utilizing fiducials.
A three-dimensional (3D) scanning device generates 3D data corresponding to the physical shape, texture, and/or appearance of an object. The 3D data from the 3D scanning device may be used to generate a representation of the object such as a 3D model. The 3D model can be used in a variety of applications, such as industrial design, reverse engineering, robot guidance, topography, medical, criminal identification, video game creation, 3D printing, and object recognition.
Various types of 3D scanning devices exist. The 3D scanning devices may utilize a physical contact method (e.g., coordinate measuring machine) or a non-contact method (e.g., stereo camera, laser range finder, etc.) to capture the 3D data. It is understood that different devices and associated methods have corresponding attributes that affect the quality of the 3D data and in turn the quality of the generated 3D model.